


Perilous

by Dirtykinkylove



Series: Infidelity Kink [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: The video started with a click - the setting was a bedroom with the camera focused on the bed and the desk next to it. The scene was pretty generic and there was no color, so the viewer couldn't really tell what gender the owner was until she walked into the frame. She was tall and lean, hair falling down to her elbows, and half-nude. Her body was thin in the way only teenagers were, and while Derek preferred large tits like his wife's, he wasn't complaining about the mouthful on the girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are themes of underage sexuality and the male gaze so if you don't like or are triggered by this, please do not read. If you appreciate a dirty romp through voyeurism and porn, hope you have fun!

Derek grinned delightedly at the calendar posted on the fridge; he had a few hours to himself as his wife was at a book club and his step-daughter was studying with her biology group, and he definitely planned on making the most of it. He left his messenger bag by the kitchen table and walked down the short hallway to his office. The small room was cool and dark when he opened the door, and he efficiently divested himself of all clothes except his boxers. His computer booted up from standby mode and he reached under the desk to the small nook where he hid the bottom drawer key. 

Both Claudia and Stiles thought he locked it because he kept his gun in there - which he did - but it also housed his lube and flesh light for the times when he was alone in the house. He withdrew both items and set them on the desk to inspect the plastic sex toy to make sure it was sufficiently clean. Satisfied with the cleanliness, Derek skimmed through his files and innocuously named sub-folders until he came upon the password protected file he wanted. He looked at the series of videos, noted only by dates, and decided to watch the most recent one. He picked up his headphones and settled into his chair, making sure his dick was tucked up against the waistband of his boxer briefs. He wanted to take his time today and planned on keeping himself on the edge.

The video started with a click - the setting was a bedroom with the camera focused on the bed and the desk next to it. The scene was pretty generic and there was no color, so the viewer couldn't really tell what gender the owner was until she walked into the frame. She was tall and lean, hair falling down to her elbows, and half-nude. Her body was thin in the way only teenagers were, and while Derek preferred large tits like his wife's, he wasn't complaining about the mouthful on the girl. He imagined lying her down and inching up the tight tank she wore until her small berry nipples were revealed; Derek wasn't greedy or mean so he wouldn't bite and nip, at least not right away, but suckle and smooth the tender flesh with his tongue. Then when she squirmed at the stimulation, he would inch his hand down her tummy until he swirled his finger around and around her clit through the small blue panties that clung perilously to her skinny hips. Derek's hand dropped to his lap as he imagined the sleek wetness that would dampen the cotton and the way she would writhe against his body, desperate for a firmer touch. Her thighs would fall open, letting him sink into the cradle of her body, the friction of her young clothed cunt against his cock an unbearable tease.

Movement brought Derek's attention back to the video and he watched with avid fascination as the girl picked up the towel hanging on her chair and laid it on the bed. She bent down, revealing the gossamer thin string bisecting her tight buttocks and Derek blessed current fashion that shamed girls into not displaying panty-lines. He wished he could lick the line down her buttocks to where her pussy began, kneeling behind her like a supplicant to a goddess. He enjoyed the sight so much he almost missed the point of her flashing her asscheeks, but saw the comforter dip when she dropped whatever she brought out from under her bed. Her body was in the way of the camera so he couldn't see what it was until she moved aside: it was a medium-sized dildo similar to one he knew Claudia purchased during her widowhood before they got together.

He greedily gazed at the rubber dong and had to inch slide his boxers down to let his hard cock bounce against his abdomen. He was leaking so much, he really didn't need the lube, but Derek cracked the cap and pooled some of the shiny clear liquid in his palm. He would much rather be too wet than hit an unexpected dry spot. The girl shimmied out of her panties, though strangely kept her tank on, and lay on the bed with her legs propped up against the wall - Derek cursed the angle because the camera didn't zoom in the way quality porn did so he couldn't actually see her quim.  A moment later his disappointment lifted because the dildo was lifted from its careless sprawl and sucked into the hot cavern of the teen girl's mouth.

Derek groaned long and hard, wishing he could take the toy's place.  He imagined hovering over her mouth, dipping in and out until he slammed deep into her throat, feeling her choke and heave around his girth. She moaned and whined, spit dripping out the sides of her mouth, and Derek had to stop stroking himself as he didn't want to spend too soon; he'd spent too many days anticipating having this solo session to let it end ignominiously.  Derek didn't know how many minutes - maybe hours - passed as he watched her progressively deep-throat her toy until he idly wondered if she had an oral fixation. Eventually, however, she withdrew it and reached down to roughly spread her pussy lips. Cock in hand, Derek watched as she plunged the wet tip and kept pushing it until her hand met her vulva. 

"Daddy, that feels so good!"

At one time Derek would've rolled his eyes at the wail because "Daddy" had become cliched, but her voice cracked with sincerity and lust. Whomever she called for, she wanted with fercious desire because she soon set a brutal pace he was shocked to see. Girls on porn were the objective and their desires coincided with whatever male fantasy was being played out. This video was different because the girl was fucking herself according to her own wishes and desires - he didn't know what to think. Were all females like this away from their male counterparts? Did Claudia fuck herself with abandon, grunting and swearing, calling out filthy promises without needing or wanting his presence or help?

The cresting of the girl's orgasm forced Derek from his philosophical bent as he watched mesmerized by the undulations of her trembling body; she ripped the dildo from her cunt and lay heaving on the bed. Derek imagined sinking into her rippling pussy, feeling the hot wetness of her come, and forcing her to come again and again, fragile body pinned beneath his until he unloaded the week's worth of creamy goodness backed up in his balls. The girl flipped over and picked up her toy, delicately licking the tip as if it were real, and moaning at her own taste. It was the last thing he saw and heard before the video faded to black.

Derek grabbed the fleshlight from his desk and quickly fucked it down his dick. He let his head fall back as he screwed the rear cap as far as it would go to simulate young pussy. His sex life with Claudia was fulfilling but occasionally he craved tight cunt he needed to break in. He pressed rewatch on the video and fucked his toy at the same speed as the girl did hers, slowing enough to time their orgasms at the same time, though he groaned a strangled "Stiles," instead of "Daddy" like his pornographic partner.

Thighs trembling, Derek shakily stood and carefully peeled the fleshlight off his dick, and kept it upright so he wouldn't splatter his come all over the floor. He took a deep breath and pulled up his shorts with his unoccupied hand while contemplating his next move. Finally deciding to just wash the toy when he washed himself, Derek made his way up the stairs towards the hallway bathroom and stepped inside to take a quick shower. Afterwards, he briskly toweled himself dry, took more care with the fleshlight, and then made his way across the narrow corridor to Stiles' room. 

He had to make sure the camera didn't need new batteries before she came home again.


End file.
